Pierson Spiner
|identity = Public|age = 32|marital status = Engaged|occupation = Crimelord|Gender = Male|Height = 6' 0"|Weight = 174 lbs (79 kg)|Eyes = Brown · White · (see Notes)|Hair = Brown|status = In Custody|alignment = Bad|family = Amber Tilford (fiancée)|affiliation = Roman Imperial Spiner Consolidated Diamond Deck (formerly)|boo = Trident City, New Jersey|UnusualFeatures = Facial scarring}}Pierson Spiner was Once a member of Trident's social elite and the confidant of Winston Payne. He was tasked with controlling all interests in Payne's empire and crossing off anyone who posed a risk, a job he took great pleasure in. After Payne's arrest, Spiner took over his organization and started calling himself, the Roman. Biography Personality Pierson was extremely rich, powerful, manipulative and intelligent; he was prone to forming numerous cunning schemes. He was obsessed with obtaining power and control over everything he encountered. Pierson's actions are described as sociopathic, but his attitude is that of a narcissist. If a person dared to back out of their "agreement" with Pierson, they were met with swift retaliation (costing them their job, blacklisting their family members and, in extreme cases, having them killed. Abilities Power= Vertigo:'Spiner was able to use some sort of vertigo power to disorient his enemies and stop them in their tracks. |-| Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition: Roman, as a highly skilled and experienced criminal, is in top physical condition, though he is not even near to Blue Hawk's level. *'Expert Marksman': Roman is a highly skilled marksman. *'Interrogation:' Roman is an expert on torture techniques that would make talk even the most strong-willed person. *'Intimidation:' Roman commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Roman is extremely intelligent, a formidable genius, able to go toe-to-toe with the tactical and detective genius Blue Hawk. **'Master Tactician:' Roman, much like Winston Payne, is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. **'Expert Leader:' Joker, as a crime boss is a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his numerous goons. **'Business Management:' While Pierson proved to be a poor businessman prior to becoming the Roman, he eventually became skilled enough to maintain a massive criminal empire. |-| Weaknesses= *'Criminal Insanity:' While not traditionally insane by any recognizable disease or mental defect, Roman is criminally insane which means he cannot tell the difference between right and wrong. *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Roman's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Roman, however, always compensates for this extremely effectively with his brilliant intellect, pathological indomitable will and fearlessness, as well as and the numerous goons at his disposal. |-| Equipment= Roman, due to him being at the top of Trident City's criminal underworld is an exceptionally powerful and influential crime boss with vast resources, having a collection of numerous weapons (both blades and firearms of all sizes and calibers). *'Roman Vertigo Mask' Relationships Family Allies Enemies *Blue Hawk Notes * Pierson's vertigo inducement allows his eyes to glow white. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6'0" Category:Weight 174 lbs Category:Scarred Category:Living Characters Category:Engaged Characters Category:Americans Category:Executives Category:Heroes Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Trident Residents